This invention relates in general to the game of golf, and in particular to systems by which a golf player can play golf in a limited area while simulating play on a conventional golf course.
The system of this invention provides a way for a golfer to play a game of golf as if the golfer was playing on a conventional golf course, but without the time delays in walking the conventional golf course. Under this system, the player can enjoy all the benefits of playing a game of golf on a conventional golf course, but without the need to travel between each site where a ball is hit to where the ball lands. Under this system, a player can play an entire game of golf within a very small area relative to the size of a conventional golf course. So instead of the three to four hours required to play eighteen holes on a conventional golf course, a golfer can play eighteen simulated holes in a fraction of the time. Moreover, a golfer using this system does not need to lug a bag of clubs and other paraphernalia across the golf course or even rent a golf cart. In fact, under this system a golfer need not carry the bag of clubs anywhere except to a selected resting spot at the beginning of play.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.